Pokemon Special : Truth or Dare Game Show
by Devilboy58
Summary: Welcome to the Truth or Dare Game Show, where the Pokedex Holders will be put through tor... er, I mean a game of Truth or Dare from the readers. The only rule is, there are no rules. So ask them any question you like! Also, looking for a couple assistants for the show, so pm me. {On Hiatus, as well as being rewritten...}
1. Introduction

**Hey, guys. The reason why I made this is because I found there were too many Truth and Dares in the anime version. So, I might as well join in the fun. But instead of the anime version, we have a Manga version. Let the torture... uh, I mean, fun, begin!**

* * *

Devilboy : Alright, ladies and gents, the moment you've all been waiting for, the one, and only, Pokemon Manga, Truth and Dare! And please welcome our special guess, Skitty13, who won't be available since she's busy.

*Audience clasped before going silent mood*

Devilboy : So, anyway, elt's bring out our first four victims. Please welcome, the Kanto trainers!

*The Kanto pokedex holders entered the room*

Red : Why are we here anyway?

Blue : Oh... Pokemon Truth and dares. I like it.

Green : ...

Yellow : Erm... h.. hi... *Blushes*

Devilboy : Welcome and please, take a seat. Now, for our next victims...

Blue : Victims? Nice.

Devilboy : As I was saying, please welcome, the Johto trio!

Gold : This is going to be annoying...

Crystal : Just shut up, Gold.

Silver : Why am I even invited?

*They took a seat beside the Kanto trainers*

Devilboy : Alright, time for my favourite characters to appear, please welcome, the Hoenn region!

*The Hoenn trio later entered the place, well to be exact, duo as Emerald is sick*

"Ruby : Beautiful! *Amaze at how the room was decorated*

Sapphire : Let's just get to our seats... "Dragged Ruby to their seat.*

Devilboy : *Sweatdrop* Anyway, let's welcome the Sinnoh trio!

*The Sinnoh trio entered the room*

Pearl : I'll fine the person who called us to this show!

Diamond : Yumm, pastries.

Platina : ...

*Took a seat beside the Hoenn duo.*

Devilboy : And, last but not least, let's welcome our last guest, the Unova trio!

*The Unova entered the room*

Black : I wonder what has this got to do with me anyway?

White : Wow, so many people... *Eyes sparkling...*

N : Hello. *Fangirls fainted from it.*

Devilboy : Alrighty then... this is just the introduction of this show. So, if any of you want to dare or ask for the truth, just comment it in the review. Also, the only rule is, there are no rule.

Blue :Yes!

Green : Pesky woman...

Diamond : Could I have more pastries?

Crystal : Gold, stop being a perv around Blue!

Sapphire : Oi! Stop being a priz will ya!

Devilboy : Okay, let the game... begin!

* * *

**This will be update DAILY if there are more than three reviews per chapter. Hope to get some support. Also, you can even dare me and anyone is allowed to make a surprise guess in the show. Who knows, it might be fun.**


	2. Day 1

Devilboy : Okay, I thought there would be more reviews than before, but it's better than nothing.

? : You said it.

Devilboy : Oh, and please welcome Yin and Latara!

*Applause from the audience.*

Devilboy : So, what got you interested?

Yin : The dares... *Evil smirk.*

*Some of the pokedex holders shivered from her evil smirk*

Devilboy : O-kay. Anyway, what about you, Latara?

Latara : The fun of watching the vic... er, I mean the guest in the game gets tor, I mean get some fun.

*Green raised an eyebrow, suspicious.*

Devilboy : Oh, and thanks for the help too. What's make this much more fun is the dares. *Evil smirk*

Yin : Woohoo!

Devilboy : Alrighty, what's our first dare of tonight, Latara?

Latara : Well, it's from us.

Devilboy : Wow, let's hear it then.

*Latara and Yin grinned, as the pokedex holders gulped*

Yin : We want all of the named victims to kiss!

Latara : And first up, it will be Red and Yellow.

Red, Yellow : W... what?! 0_0 *Blushes*

SpecialShipping fans : Ooooo...

Yin : If you do not comply, then I'll send in our pokemons.

Latara : And don't worry, your pokemons are with us.

Devilboy : Yup, here they are. *Held a bag full of poke balls*

Sapphire : Hey! Give me back my poke balls! You *pika pi pika*!

Devilboy : Oops, someone just cursed. And do you know what happens when people curse? *Pushed a switch on a remote before a hatch open above Sapphire*

Sapphire : Huh? *A torrent of mud came splashing on her*

Ruby : Whoa! *Dodge the incoming mud*

Devilboy : Yup, there would be all kinds of traps above you guys. Any more cursing, and let's just say you don't wanna find out.

*The pokedex holders gulped*

Devilboy : So, where were we? *Sapphire used a towel to clean herself in the background*

Yin : Red and Yellow kissing.

Devilboy : Right! Well, we're waiting.

Red : *Gulp* O... okay... *Blushes as he quickly peck Yellow*

Yellow : *Blushes in deep red*

SpecialShipping : So cute! *Claps*

Devilboy : Now, on with the next couple, Blue and Green! Or is it Green and Blue... oh whatever!

Blue : Oh Greeny poo... *In flirting mood*

Green : Pesky woman... *Blue sat on his lap*

Yin : Oh~ this is interesting.

Devilboy : Where's my camera?

Blue : Come here, little Greeny... *In dreamy voice*

Green : Just get it over with...

*Blue kissed Green before he shoved her away afterwards*

OldRivalShippers : Oh...*Some of them fainted*

Devilboy : Get the medic!

*The medic from TF2 barge into the room*

Medic : Did someone called the medic?

Devilboy : Oh forget it...

*Devilboy pushes the medic out of the room before locking it*

Blue : Hmph, you're mean!

Green : Obnoxious girl...

Latara : Okay, next up, Crystal and Silver...

Crystal : W... what?! *Blushes madly*

Silver : Oh *pika*!

Devilboy : Pressed button before earning a yelped from Crystal as a torrent of water fell on Silver* What'd I say?

Silver : *Grumple*

Latara : Well, we're waiting...

Crystal : But I don't want to!

Yin : Devilboy, may I?

Devilboy : Go ahead. *Yin tossed out her poke ball before a level 100 Lucario appeared*

Latara : If you don't comply, our pokemon would force you, since we have level 100 pokemons.

Crystal : You guys are crazy, you know that?

Devilboy : We know, and we love it. *Shows the remote*

Crystal : *Gulp* O... okay! We'll do it!

Silver : Do what exac... *Cut off as Crystal kissed him*

*In the background, Gold was twitching*

Devilboy : _Hmm... Gold seems jealous about it... hehehe..._

Crystal : ...

Latara : Wow, that was epic!

Yin : Luckily I got it on camera.

Crystal : W.. what?!

Devilboy : Now for the most canon pair, Ruby and Sapphire!

Ruby : What!

Sapphire : Oh *pika*... *facepalm*

Devilboy : *Presses the button as a pile of sand fell on Sapphire* Now, let's get going, shall we?

Yin : I've got the lights!

Latara : I've got the camera!

Devilboy : Now for some actions!

Ruby : Oh brother...

Sapphire : I hate you people... *Glares*

Devilboy : We too. Now be quick, we want to catch the epic scene.

Ruby : *Gulp* Here goes nothing...

_**This scene have been cut off due to a lot of cursing and violence, but it was hilarious**_

Devilboy : Wow! Did you get it on tape?

Yin : Yup!

Ruby : *Passed out*

Latara : Better called the medic.

*The medic barges in through another door*

Medic : Did someone called the medic?

Devilboy : Dude, seriously, it's getting old... -.-

*The medic later left*

Yin : Alright, time for the last, but not least, White and N!

White : Wait what? *Blush*

FerrisWheelShippers : Kya! *Screaming out of excitement.*

Devilboy : Remind me why they are here... =_=

Yin : We don't have enough audience, so we called them.

Latara : And we need some fans too.

Devilboy : Okay, back to some actions before someone tries to confess their love in the most awkward place...

*Somewhere in a parallel universe, Brock sneeze while trying to confess his love to Nurse Joy in a contest hall*

Yin : Yeah, let's get moving!

White : Erm... er...

N : Hmm... *N just kissed White as fangirls started to faint from it while catching White by surprise.*

*Black was grabbing onto his seat while witnessing the kiss before they break off*

Devilboy : Wow, that was something.

Yin : Yeah, but we got it on camera too!

Latara : Yay!

Devilboy : Is that all?

Yin : Yup!

*The pokedex holders felt relief when a paper plane flew in. Devilboy caught it before unfolding the paper*

Devilboy : Oh, another dare. This would be interesting.

Yin : Who is it from?

Devilboy : It's from **PokemonXYFan104.**

**He dare Ruby to kiss all the dexholders for at least 5 minutes**

Ruby : What?!

Rest of the male guest : No! 0_0

Female guest : *Some of them were twitching while one of them was about to explode*

Sapphire : No way am I *pika* kissing Ruby again!

Devilboy : *Presses button as a Snorlax fell on Sapphire* I have a feeling that she would be the victim of getting punished the most.

Yin, Latara : *Nod slowly* You'd said it.

Sapphire : Heavy... *Snorlax later got up before falling asleep in a corner*

Devilboy : So, are you going to do it or not? *Yin and Latara got ready their poke balls*

Ruby : This is going to be the worse dare...

_**Time skip as this is too much sexual scene as well as a whole lot of cursing and fighting.**_

Devilboy : Okay... I'm never going to get that scene out of my mine anymore...

Yin : That is really unexpected.

*Ruby passed out later*

Latara : Someone called the medic!

*Medic later barge in*

Medic : Did someone called the medic?

Devilboy : Oh for the love of...*Presses the button as a hatch below the Medic opened up before he dropped into it*

Yin : Now that's over.

Latara : Please leave some dares, and please, mostly dares!

Red : Hey!

Gold : At least I got out of this without a dare.

Sinnoh trio : Us too!

Black : I have a really bad feeling on the next one...

Devilboy : See ya next time!


	3. Author's Notes

Sorry for those looking excited for the next one, but I will be putting it on hiatus. I know, it is short, but I have other stories that I needed to do, like "Ash and the Queen of the Underwater Temple", " The Start of a Princess" and also, I have drawing request that is being drawn in DeviantART. So my life is quite a handful, well, most of the time.

I also will be rewriting the whole stuff too, since the "rules" or "moderators" wanted me to "follow" the rules... =.=

So, anyway, I hope to get this game done by then. ;)


End file.
